cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
MARSOC Training
'MARSOC Squad Rules' Rule1- Show respect (respect everyone below current rank or above). Rule2- Follow orders. Rule3- Maintain discipline on duty. Rule4 (gear)- All personnel must wear the squad combat gear (Desert ARF, Forest ARF, White ARF) on duty, or use what they are ordered to by senior officers. Rule5 (gear2)- Its forbidden for personnel to use others MOS's gear (example: infantry unit wearing Gladiator units commando gear or machine gunner wearing Scout sniper gear). Rule6 (hair)- All personel is required to have hair cut marine style aka bald. rex hair cut is good to but only after having it bald 2 weeks, rest of the hair cuts only available after deployment. 'Required Skills' -Marksmanship, -Stealth, -Some knowledge about Team Tactics; -Radio communications; -Leading; -Building (operator is ordered to have a small safe house) 'MARSOC MOS's' *MOS- Military Ocupational Speciality MOS's availble in MARSOC: -Team Leader -(weapon: blaster, side arm, flares); -Rifle Man- (rifle/ blaster, side arm, grenades/flash bangs) -Assault Man- (weapon: rifle/blaster, side arm, grenades/Flash bangs); -Machine Gunner- (weapon: rotary cannon, side arm); -Corpsman aka Navy Medic- (weapon: blaster, rifle, grenades and healing flare); -Anti-Tank(AT)- (weapons: blaster/rifle, grenades, anti tank rocket launcher); -Radioman-- (weapons: blaster/rifle, grenades, side arm) -Scout Sniper (avaible for lance corporals and above only)- (weapons: blaster, sniper rifle, side arm, grenades); -Engineer- (weapons: blaster/rifle, side arm(mercenary kind), mines, grenades and a small turret); -Mortar Man- (weapons: blaster, mortar, side arm). 'CWA- MARSOC Training Program.' MARSOC follows the real US Marine Corp ranking system. Ranking in squad always depends on the operators skills. Squad Management: -Trooper class is private to lance corporal; -Commander class is corporal and every rank above; -General class is team leaders or HIGH officers only. Training Sections: 1º Basic drill/ instructions to squad/ Rules; 2º Obstacle course/ PT(physical training) exercise; 3º Tactics/ friendly duels/ mission on umbara; 4º tactics/ clearing rooms exercises/obstacle corse hard. 5º stealth tactics/ vehicle exit exercises/ combat training. 6º combat training/patrols/ building safe house. 7º(optional) building skils/radio communications/ mortar skils. Equipment and Gear MARSOC Service Uniform: Admiral gear with medical cap. MARSOC Utility Uniform: Desert/Forest ARF gear MARSOC Night ops Utility Uniform: Undercover Rex with standard or custom Head gear (black hood). MARSOC Cold Weather Utility Uniform: Extreme weather clone gear with ARF helmet. Weapons : 'Training Videos.' (these videos are not from the Clone wars adventures game. used only to show tactics) File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 1-0|Intersections File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 2|Stairway Tactics File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 3|Flanking File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 4|Cover and Concealment File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 5|The Psychology of the Enemy File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 6|RTFA (Ready Team Fire Assist) File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 7|Takedown AKA Room Clearing File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 8|RTFA 2 Operating a Fire Team/Bounding and Overwatch File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 9-0|Combined Arms File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 10|The Psychology of War File:Close Combat First to Fight - Marine Tactics 11-0|Engaging the Enemy more added when able.------------------------ -Leader of MARSOC. Category:United Armed Forces Category:United Armed Forces (CWA)